Light and Moon A naruto fanficion story
by anime-freak-Lesy
Summary: A mini ten tails,named Alcinda was made that's not evil and had become friends with a girl named Neoma. When her village, the Moon Village, Found out that she was hiding Alcinda. They tried to kill Alcinda, they didn't care if they had to hurt Neoma because Neoma's parents were murders, killed alot of people. Alcinda means Light and Neoma means Moon.


Some people collected charka from all the demons thought 1-9 but they had more of the Nine tails who's real name is Kurama btw, so she looked more like a fox. So they made a mini ten tails,at first she was the size of a puppy but in a few years it will as big as a adult Black lab and that's as big as she will get, they named her Alcinda. But she wasn't evil, They took the evil out of the charka before making her. Other people in their village were scared of Alcinda so they killed the people who made her and they were going to kill her but she ran away. She was pure white and she had ten tails that flowed behind her, her eyes were rainbow.

Neoma walks though the forest, she has blood red hair that does alittle past her shoulders, she wears a black and white dress that goes to her knees and has long sleeves. She has big glasses on her, she has neon green eyes. She was 7 years old, she was a odd child but that was because her parents were killers that were just put on the death roll. So she has to live by herself. Plus she saw her parents kill right before her.

She sees a baby white fox sleeping, she stops walking and looks at the white fox that has 10 tails. She gets on her knees as she looks at the fox, she reaches out and tries to pet the fox but the fox opens her eyes. Neoma pulls her hand away and stares at the fox rainbow eyes as the fox stares back at her. The baby fox stands up and walks over to her, climbs in her lap before falling back to sleep. Neoma smiles and pets the baby fox. She says "It's ok, shh go back to sleep. I wont hurt you." The fox rubs her head on Neoma's hand, Neoma smiles big.

Neoma hears people running though the forest. She grabs the fox and hides behind a tree. The people were talking" where is that fox?"" The foxes name is Alcinda " "Doesn't matter what that demon is called. We have to kill it." Neoma looks down at the fox and thinks 'So your name is Alcinda.' Neoma holds Alcinda close to her as she runs though the forest, when she gets to town she goes though the alleys so she can get to her house with out being seen by anyone. She got home, she ran inside and locked the door behind her. She sighs and looks in her arms to see the Alcinda was sleeping.

Neoma walks though the house to her room, she hates this house. She feels like their are ghost here and she knows that they are the people that her parents killed. So the ghost must hate her but for some reason none of the ghost hurt her or do anything to scare her at all. She walks in her room, she looks at the floor as she remembers when her parents killed a women that was her big sister. Her parents killed her big sister because her sister let go of all the people that their parents had to kill down stairs. It was because of that, that they caught her parents and they are on the death roll now. She remembers as she sits on her bed looking down at her big sister, she was barely alive . Her sister had the same hair color as her but her hair was chopped short. Her sister was strong, her sister always told Neoma that She shouldn't ever be scared.

Neoma took care of Alcinda in secret for a long time but still no one gave up on looking more her. Neoma had a bond with her that felt like no one could break, Neoma will protect her with everything she has which isn't alot.

After a year.

Neoma had been careful about Alcinda but today was the day that she found Alcinda so she had this day Alcinda's birthday. But their was banging on the front door and people yelling "Bring Alcinda out here and we wont hurt you!" Neoma grabs Alcinda and ran into the basement. It was the only room where the people wont come look for her in because it is where her parents killed people and its hunted so she hates it down there. She hears people walking around down their... So she runs out of the basement. She hears the front door bust down.

Neoma ran out of her house as she is holding Alcinda. She looks behind her to see that people are running after her. Neoma starts to cry and says "Don't worry. I wont let them touch you. I will die before they do that. Alcinda looks at Neoma with worry in her eyes.

Neoma was in a ally with a dead end. She let Alcinda down and stood in front of Alcinda. She says " I wont let you hurt her. She never did anything to you, SHES NOT EVIL. You have to kill me before you can get to her." One of the people who were a ninja says "Thats fine by me, you parents killed my son." Neoma closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come but it never did. A bright light was around her, she looked down to see Alcinda infront of her, Alcinda turns to Neoma and jumps on her, her body turns into light and goes into Neoma. when the light goes away, Alcinda is gone and there is a white tattoo on Neoma's left arms. They ninja is confused but he runs at Neoma anyway. Light comes out of the tatto and pushes everyone away from Noema. The tatto was Alcinda, it was her way of hiding.


End file.
